The Contest
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: Sequel to "My Best Friend But Girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

A/N So this chapter is an intro to the new story. And mostly up so I don't forget what I planned haha.

Plus _Shake It Up Chicago_ airs on Sunday in this. At least one of the days, cause I don't really know if it's everyday or what.

Chapter 1

CeCe POV

Finally! My back is now fully healed! It took the rest of the month though, missed quite a bit of school, not that I care much. It didn't take too long for me to catch up, Rocky helped a lot.  
Speaking of my Rocky, we're still together. I got her a necklace too. It was a heart locket, nothing fancy but she loved it. She hardly ever takes it off.

There was a big announcement on the show yesterday.

"This Saturday we here at _Shake It Up Chicago_ will be holding a contest. It's a talent contest and the winners get $10,000! Anyone can enter and there will be a consolation prize for 2nd and 3rd place. You can sign up Monday from two to five."

So naturally Rocky and I went to sign up. That is until…

"Candy Cho!" Rocky sneered.

Candy and Randy were standing there in line right in front of us.

"Oh Rocky, you're signing up too? You really shouldn't you won't win." Candy said.

Rocky glared at her. "Oh we'll win, just like we should've won the talent show!"  
Candy rolled her eyes. "You won't win."

"You keep saying that." Rocky said.

"You'll see." Candy said then turned away.

I could see Rocky gritting her teeth. "Don't worry we'll beat them."

She looked at me. "How?"

"Oh I have a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry the last chapter was so short. I was at my aunt and I wanted to put the story up before I left so I kinda had to rush it. This one will be longer promise.

To: Bella Thorne is amazing: honestly I haven't noticed. I don't really read SIU stories cause everyone pairs CeCe with Deuce, which I don't like. I like Rocky/CeCe and that's all I'll read honestly.

I noticed Banana hasn't reviewed…maybe I should go nudge her and let her know about this story xD

Chapter 2

Rocky POV

"CeCe's got a plan? Oh dear God, everyone hide!" Ian yelled as he ducked behind the couch.

"Hey! It's not that bad! It's actually pretty good. Compared to my other plans that is." CeCe defended herself.

She gathered me, Ian, and Ashley into the living room in our apartment. Wow, I'm still not used to saying that yet. Any who she absolutely refused to tell me any part of her plan.

"Does it involve anything sharp?" I asked.

She gave me a disappointing look. "No. Besides you'd want to stab her, then you'd go to jail and I can't let you do that."

I pouted. "But, but-" she silenced me with a kiss.

"So, what do we have to do with the plan? If I'd known we were involved I wouldn't have come." Ashley said.

"Oh c'mon! They aren't that bad!"

Ian's head popped up from behind the couch. "They're horrible."

"Okay okay. We know her plans are bad. So let her tell what it is so we can go ahead and get the pain over with." I said.

This time she pouted. "Thanks a lot." After a kiss she grinned. "Okay, well it's obvious we won't beat Candy and whoever's with her alone. So I was thinking Ian's band could play and maybe we do some dancing."

"Ya know that's not a bad plan actually." Ian said.

"Yeah, but it's only Ian and Ginger. There's no bassist or singer." Ashley said.

"Ian can sing." I said. "Yeah I know he doesn't like to, but he's good."

Ian frowned. "Still no bassist. Or keyboards for some songs."

"We can find some." CeCe said.

"Um. Like how?" Ian asked. I think he's been watching to much Scooby Doo.

"Hold auditions." CeCe grinned.

Over the next two days Ian and Ginger, who I haven't met yet, held auditions at Ginger's house. On the second day CeCe and I went to the park to check in. Well technically Ashley, CeCe and I went, because Ashley drove us.

A guy was walking away when we pulled up. I got out of the car and walked towards the garage. The duo were sitting in chairs, that didn't look comfortable, Ian with an grimace on his face and rubbing an ear.

Ginger had her legs crossed, foot purposely rubbing against his knee, though he seemed to not notice. She was blonde, but had red streaks through her hair and, I have to say, gorgeous blue eyes. She looked up at us, then nudged him and he looked at us.

"Hey Ceece. Rock."

I grinned and CeCe said. "Hey Ian. So this is Ginger?"  
"What?" He asked.

Ginger rolled her eyes. "He can't hear very good right now. That last bassist wasn't so good. Yes I'm Ginger."

"Are those contacts?"

"CeCe!"

"What? They look to hot to be natural." CeCe looked at me and I sighed.

"Actually they're my real eyes." Ginger smiled a little. "I get that a lot actually."

Ian rubbed his ear. "What was that I couldn't hear anything but ringing."

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"So I guess it's not going so good?" I asked.

"Not really. There's people that are good, but they don't play our music." Ian said.

"Yeah. One guy was playing something from Mozart. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Ginger said.

He pulled a Pepsi bottle from under the chair and took a sip. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I hope you don't mind helping us." I told her.  
She shook her head. "Hey, it'll give us publicity. Someone might give us a gig. Or a record deal."

"Yeah and all the birds will sit on the power lines and do a whole number from _Wicked._ Ian said, sarcasm dripping off his words.

CeCe laughed. Ginger gave him a playful shove. He stuck his tongue out at her.

She pinched his tongue. "Look don't worry. We'll find someone, and if not hey we'll just be a two-man band. You'll win. Promise."

A/N sorry, writer's blocks got my brain. It'll get better.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for late update. Writer's block is an evil thing. Also, didn't see the episode where CeCe was pretending to be Gunther's girlfriend, but I do hope they didn't get together for real.

SkyVanAlen12: for some reason your review popped up twice..weird never seen that before on here

XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx: O.O I can't find my shoes now!

Bella Thorne is amazing: Its not that I hate the other pairings, I just don't see them together. I mean other people are free to think that, but I'm just not a fan. But I do like Deuce, hes funny, specially with Flynn at the talent show tht was pretty good.

Do you guys like the OC's? I mean no one's really said anything about them..

Chapter 3

CeCe POV

As Rocky and I were walking into our apartment building, Deuce was walking out. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hey chikas"

"What's up Deuce?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you two around lately. I mean I know I've been a little busy with Dina and all." He rubbed the back of his neck. Is he feeling guilty or something?

"We've actually been kind of busy," Rocky said, as we walked up to our place. Deuce walked a little behind us.

"With what? A new dance routine for the show? Haven't been seeing much of that either. To early in the morning for me."

I grinned. "Actually we're entering that contest."

"Contest?" Deuce obviously needs to pay better attention. "Where have I been?"

"_Shake It Up_ is hosting a talent contest and the winners get $10,000." Rocky said. "And I'm even more determined to win because of Candy Stinking Cho!"

"Ah. Her again. So what're you guys gonna do? A dance routine with Ty?"

I walked inside the apartment and dropped onto the couch, Rocky followed suit and Deuce sat in the chair. Rocky's head fell against my shoulder and I couldn't help but grin. Her fingers were casually playing with her locket.

"No. My plan was-"

"Plan? Please tell me fireworks aren't included."

I scoffed. "Oh come on!"

Rocky giggled. "It's actually a pretty good plan."

"Really? CeCe never has good plans. Are you sure you didn't think of it first?"

"I'm sure."

"Anyway. My cousins band is gonna play and I thought Rocky and I could do some dancing."

"But the band has no bassist so we went to their auditions today they didn't find anyone."

"Well…I play bass." Deuce said.

Rocky sat up straight. "No way!"

He nodded slightly. "I do actually. I wanted to learn a while back and I managed to get one from Benny. Tried to give me a puppy too."

"Would you try auditioning for them?" I asked.

"Sure. Just let me run home and get my bass and then tell me where to go."

"Just come back here. I'll get them to come over." I said.

Deuce left and I immediately called Ian.

When Deuce was finished strumming a few notes I was slightly in shock. I didn't expect him to be that good. Rocky was slack jawed beside me.

"Well?" he waited.

"I think that was good." Ginger said.

"You're in." Ian nodded.

"Sweet!"

"So! What're you guys gonna play?" I asked. I glanced at Rocky to see her still mouth open so I pushed her jaw shut. She looked at me and murmured a sorry.

"Um. I have no idea." Ian said. He then facepalmed. (That's when you slap your face with your palm.)

"Well whatever we decide Ian's doing vocals and I supposed if we need to we can get Ashley to help out with that."

"But I don't-"

"Look. We don't need to go through all that singing. You want your ears hurting more? Sing and I'll treat you to see _Scream 4_ when it's out."

"Fine." Ian surrendered easily.

"Did she just make a date?" Rocky whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update. I've been working on other fics (The Crash, an unpublished iCarly/Victorious crossover, an unpublished iCarly/Victorious/Zoey 101 crossover, inspired by Survivor by Chee5e55ave5, go read that. Then theres my WOWP fics and the SIU/PR x-over, which u probably dont care about.) but it's here now! yay!

if i have any reviewers left you'll get...um...cyber hi five?

Chapter 4

Rocky POV

Rehersals weren't going all that great. After two days we didn't have anything! The band couldn't decide what song they wanted to play and if there's no music CeCe and I can't practice our dance routine. So you see our problem.

It was six p.m. and Ian and Ginger were at our place. They were getting ready to go to the movie (which I think Ginger was paying for.) Ginger was in a nice looking outfit, even if it wasnt a dress just a shirt and jeans, while Ian was dressed in his usual attire. A dark shirt and jeans, with a hole in the knee. When I asked how he got it he said "CeCe plan."

"So is this a date?" Cece asked. I slapped her leg and she looked at me with a "what?" look.

Ian and Ginger both got flustered and I couldn't help but giggle.

"So, how about we go with you and double date." CeCe suggested.

"I-I-erm" Ian stuttered.

"CeCe! I'm sure they want their first date to be alone so they can get the first kiss done with too." I grinned.

Ginger opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find words. Instead she waved, grabbed Ian's hand and left.

CeCe and I burst into laughter. We're so mean.

Flynn walked in. "Hey! Keep it down in here I'm trying to- hey what's so funny?"

"We were teasing Ian and Ginger. They're on their first date." CeCe said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I love picking on Ian." Flynn complained.

"Well, whenever you pick on him, he puts you in a wrestling move and makes you say uncle." CeCe rolled her eyes.

"I've been practicing! I can kick his butt now." Flynn almost glowed with confidence.

"I'll tell him you said that." CeCe reached to get her phone.

Flynn grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Now there's no need to let him know!"  
CeCe chuckled, "See."  
"Oh shut up!" Flynn ran back to his room.

CeCe looked at me and smiled. "Maybe we should figure out a song they can play."

"Like what? We don't know any good rock songs."

"Hm good point." She frowned.

"Well c'mon. We have to go rehearse at Shake It Up Chicago." I stood up and pulled her up.

"Why are we going so late?"

"Gary had a doctors appointment or something. He's weird."

"True."

After practice we walked into our house to see...

"TY!" I pratcially jumped on him hugging him. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks.  
He grinned and hugged me. "Hey Rocky. CeCe."  
"Hi Ty!" Cece said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what're you doing here?"

"Well, Deuce called me and asked to help you guys with the contest."  
"And you said yes?" I crossed my arms suspiciously.

"Yeah. He blackmailed me, but let's not get into that."

"Told you about the prize didn't he." CeCe said.

He nodded.

Ashley walked in, from the bathroom, "Ian found a song to sing."

"Really?"  
"Yep. We're rehearsing tomorrow at 12."

"Awesome!"

A/N Short yes, but everytime i start working on this another idea pops into my head (i.e. The Crash, my victorious story, and i have thought of 3 more victorious fics.) plus writers block.


	5. Authors Note

So this is just an authors note. sorry if you thought it was another chapter. I just felt I should let you know I'm not stopping this story, I'm just very distracted by my Victorious stories at the moment, which CeCe and Rocky may get a cameo in, maybe even become frequent characters I don't know yet. Also I'm working out some plot details for this story and the song/dance the band, CeCe, Rocky,Ty will be dancing too and singing, which I do have a plan for just need a song. Id prefer a rock song, but i'll take what i can get if I think it fits. So, please be patient with me and I promise I'll update this story ASAP.

WIth the current plan it wont last but a few more chapters, so I'll take an idea from you if it's good for the story and I like it. But dont be upset if I don't use your idea okay? Just bear with me and it'll be up soon. Now I'm going back to finish this chapter on my other story! Yay Jori!


End file.
